


美国队长 4：终局之战 1/20 （复联4AU）

by sjlzwd



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame, M/M, avengers4 fix-it, captain america 4
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: 看不顺眼就改嘛，要不要同人干嘛Summary：从头开始fix it ，Steve Rogers中心，全员HE。





	1. 希望与坠落

序章：希望 与 坠落

“所以，谁是第一次进行星际飞行？”  
美国队长、黑寡妇、鹰眼和战争机器举起手。

火箭浣熊坐在驾驶舱上，和惊奇队长、星云、雷神、博士互相看了一眼：“别吐在我的飞船上。”

“跳跃倒计时，3，2，1！”

星系的璀璨和神奇在众人的眼中变幻成无数惊叹，载满人和重装弹药的飞船在大大的宇宙空间，小巧的像一只羽翼未丰的鸟。

“我们会成功的。”在等待惊奇队长探路的间隙，Natasha转而看向Steve寻找确认，这是他们的头脑和信念。

“我知道我们能。”Steve 点头，但并不像之前他的每一次决策那样坚定和自信。“因为如果这行不通，我也不知道还能做什么了。”

他的拇指无意识地滑动手机屏幕，在瓦坎达的最后一段日子，他和Bucky在Skype视频聊天的时候学会了截图，现在那里面有很多他，长头发，温柔地笑着的他，看起来比以前好了很多。

可Thanos让一切都崩塌了。

一个响指，50%的人化成灰烬，就在这些幸存者眼前真实发生，给每个人都留下了深重的创伤----美国队长也一样。他至今不愿回想那一天失魂落魄的程度，他是个亲历了无数残酷和死亡的老兵，却仍然学不会对Bucky身上发生的不幸哪怕少痛一点，他就那么瘫坐在地上，不敢相信地触摸土地，那是他被命运反复捉弄的挚友仅剩的尘埃。

没有退路。

他们这次前来，面对的仍然可能是这令人绝望的一切。  
客场，无援兵。

无限手套和宝石还在灭霸的手里，Tony无法参战，浩克仍然没有出现，班纳博士和战争机器一样只能靠战甲，星云、火箭的实力并不知道底细，也没有很好的配合过，Steve虽然超越常人，但也只不过是地球生物级别的作战单位，能再次挑战灭霸的真正的指望还是在惊奇队长和雷神的风暴战斧身上。

“只有他一个人。”

惊奇队长再次像一颗星星一样出现，带来的消息让他们终于看到了曙光----没有灭霸那些不知疲惫和疼痛的战士和巨兽，在这个星球，他们也许真的能成功！

“他在田地采摘蔬菜，我看到木屋的锅里面煮着东西。”

他们飞得更近一些，先一步来到木屋，Steve请战争机器和博士换好战甲埋伏，等待灭霸回来坐进椅子里，那将是他最为松懈的时刻。

“Carol（惊队），请你首先冲进去，控制住他带着手套的左手，这里恐怕只有你能做到。”Steve看到惊队点了头，继续交代：“博士和Rhodes（战争机器）控制住他的头和另一只手臂，Thor把手套一起砍下来，以防万一。”

“我更愿意砍他的头。”Thor握紧了他的风暴，愤怒像实质化的火焰，他的全部都毁在这个人手上，不能容忍他再活在这世界上一秒。

“Thor。”Steve理解他，“别的等控制住他以后再说。”

 

然而他们都错了。

当他们严格实施了作战计划，将砍掉的手套翻转，发现那上面仅剩空洞，所有的宝石都已被销毁的时候，一切都失去了意义。

Bucky、Sam、Fury、绯红女巫、Gamora、小蜘蛛……那么多张面孔，每日每夜萦绕在他们的心头，他们真的不会再回来了，没有办法了。

最满怀希望的时刻，遭遇最狠的跌落。

他们曾离曙光那么近，离他们爱的人那么近。

风暴战斧最后一次挥击，Thor砍掉了灭霸的头颅，率先离开，他的步履前所未有的虚浮，像英雄迟暮，像走下神坛，像身上披挂的残阳和血色斗篷。

他是他们中最先坠落的一个，却不是坠落的最狠的那一个。


	2. 五年太久，只争朝夕。

第一章 一年后 纽约.

 

“队长，” 心理医生Kent Wilson的声音里已经带上了一丝隐藏的怒气：“美国队长？”

Steve Rogers回过神，迅速地道了歉:“抱歉，突然想起了一些事。”还有一些人，他只是不想在医生的面前说出来。

“无意冒犯，但是，”医生把他记录的小本子合起来放在了书桌上，Steve不用看，也可以知道上面写的无非还是些负面词句。“队长，您如果真的想要从创伤中走出来，您需要对我敞开心扉，一味拒绝配合并不能真正帮助您。”

Steve笑笑。

“我承认，过去的一年中，您在全国各州的巡回演讲和互助聚会是有效果的，一些人因为您的激励，在星条旗下重新开始建设生活。您作为美国梦的象征，给许多国民带来勇气去move on----但是您自己并没有。据我判断，您也并不打算那么做。”  
医生观察着他的脸色，第一次明确地表达了情绪：“也许您觉得自己是激励人的专家，我这点微薄的努力在您眼中不值一提……”

“医生。”Steve挥手制止了他：“我很尊敬您，从帮助人的角度，您做的事和我做的没有什么区别，我也很相信你的专业性。让你产生不好的误会，我很抱歉。”

他站起身来，高大健壮的身躯走近诊室落地窗，两手插兜看着窗外，强烈的阳光照在他轮廓分明的脸上。

“看看这一切，医生。”他说:“纽约没有move on ，美国没有，世界也没有，我的作用微乎其微。”他自嘲地笑着，窗外萧条的一切也佐证着他的判断。

废弃了诸多车辆的停车场、无人问津的球场、安静的中央公园，一切都变了，而他的激励和演讲在这样的重大灾难中显得如此空洞无力，唯有亘古流淌的哈德逊河，还在奔腾不息地汇入纽约港，见证人们的苦难与挣扎。

他谁也帮不了，连自己也帮不了。

“抱歉，医生，从今天起，我不会再来，您可以去帮助更多想要继续前行的人，而不用把宝贵的时间再浪费在我这样冥顽不灵的人身上。”他顿了顿，解释道：“Natasha那里，我会自己和她说。”

请心理医生干预Steve的状态是Natasha的主意，他感谢她的关心，但是，他不打算继续了。

“您猜怎么？这不是偶然发生的天灾，而是投机取巧的人祸。因为我们尚不了解的神秘力量，让半数的人如灰尘般消失----我无法承认这就是结局，无法相信那些人真的不能回来。这不是世界运行的规律，这不是自然，而任何违反自然规律的东西，一定会有什么办法去逆转，它必须有。”  
他蓝色的眼睛盛满伤痛和倔强：“有一条您说的对----我没有move on，也不打算那么做，也许有些人做得到，但我不能。”

他别过头：“就是不能。”

他离开了这个一年中他定期造访的地方，把医生和他的档案留在身后，那上面记录着本次治疗的结论：“Steve Rogers，极度悲伤状态出现反复，否认、愤怒、试图挽回。幸存者内疚。”

这一切Steve Rogers都无从知晓，他只是按计划前往复仇者基地。

穿过熟悉的小巷时，Steve无法不注意到路两旁布满灰尘和垃圾的空置房屋，那巷子里曾经穿梭着涂鸦和滑板少年，如今却死气沉沉，只有隐约的斗殴声从深处传来，伴随着一个孩子的闷叫。

“嘿！”他转进巷子深处，让自己的身形显露出来：“孩子们，你们得停止继续伤害别人，我猜大家最近都受得够多了。”

霸凌停止了，而欺负人的一群稍大些的孩子们却并没有就这样走开。

“你是美国队长。”  
当然，他最近曝光的够多了，人们都认识他。

“你为什么不能让我妈妈回来？”

“你不是超级英雄吗？你和复仇者们？你们不是很了不起吗？”

“我有您的漫画，全套，您能做点什么，对吗？”

“一切都不会再好起来了，对吗？”

一个骑着单车的少年从他的身后穿过，不知有意还是无意地刮了他一下，又木然地骑走了。

Steve Rogers走过去，把围在中间被殴打得倒地不起的孩子拉起来，沉默地擦去他脸上的血。

“抱歉，孩子们。我很抱歉。”

“骗子。” 一颗石子向他的头打来，他可以躲过去，但他没有。

他不该躲开。

 

\----  
\--Steve到达复仇者基地的时候，正好看到Natasha将双手抵在脸上的无声崩溃，这让他立即退出门外抱着手臂等了一会儿，直到Natasha把一团纸巾投掷在门上，用恢复平静的声音催促他进来。

“不管你刚才看见了什么，如果胆敢说出去，我会把三明治扔在你脸上。”

Steve Rogers耸耸肩，在她对面坐了下来。  
“新发型不错。所以，一切都怎么样？”

Natasha也后仰倒进椅背，匀称的小腿搭在办公桌上：“ Wakanda辖域只有些自然灾害，惊奇队长奔赴距离我们两个星系的地方收拾残局，要一个月左右回来。  
火箭和星云发现的只是个星际垃圾船，毫无进展，而罗迪……”

“怎么？”Steve敏锐地抓住了Natsha话里的颤抖。

“是Clint，他现在在世界各地出没，干惩罚者的活，杀贩毒和作恶的黑帮分子，罗迪已经收到了很多抗议，现场……据说十分血腥。”

她又抽出了一张面纸挡住眼睛，假装抹上面并不存在的黄油：“God，这全是我的错。那一次去找灭霸复仇，我不该叫上他，也许，他更适合留在农场里。”

Steve摇头：“是我坚持要他加入的。而且，即使重来一次，我也仍然会让你通知他。我相信Clint宁愿直面那种绝望，也好过错过最后一次报仇的机会。”

Natasha沉默了，她精巧的脚趾在办公桌上动了动，像什么展开的花瓣。  
“你呢，你调查的事怎么样？”

Steve叹气。

这一年来，他四处寻访对无限宝石可能有所了解的人和圣殿，试图寻找关于宝石起源的资料。然而，那些神奇的石头已经存在了太久，远超于人类所存在的时间，这使得人们对它们的记载与其说是资料文献，还不如说是些断断续续的、不完整也不一致的传说。

时间宝石、空间宝石、力量宝石、心灵宝石、灵魂宝石、现实宝石。

他甚至还听说在六颗无限宝石之外，还有叫做“自我宝石”的第七颗宝石的存在，和一位上古时代的女神相联系，而这位女神才是分化出其他宝石的最初的形态。

“有趣。”Natsha说，这基本等同于她在说“荒谬”了。

Steve耸肩。谁知道呢，一个响指，半个宇宙的人化成灰烬的事情都发生了，也许他们真的不该再觉得什么事情更荒谬了。

除此之外，他在做州际演讲时，还沿途看望了仅存的战友，总算不是一无所获。

“这次没能路过Thor的地方，但听说他和挪威政府的人扯皮了很久，最终交涉成功，在海边重建了Asgard；博士闭关解决他和Hulk的问题，没能见到；Tony倒是见到了……但他还是没有停止生气。”

Steve苦笑，这次的打击对Tony太大了，他至今仍记得被星星一样的惊奇队长从外太空救回来的皮包骨的Tony，他拒绝提供灭霸的任何有价值的线索或坐标，激烈地指责Steve没有和他并肩作战，怒斥他只会在伤害发生时去应对，而不是在未发生前预防。他把胸前的方舟反应堆扯下来塞在Steve的手上，并大骂他是个骗子的时候，Steve的心也疼痛的好像被谁活生生剜掉一样。

他无意争辩什么，再来一次，他也不会做得更好。  
因为他永远做不到在认为错误的情况下签署注册法案，永远不认同旺达应该被软禁和关押，也因为他永远都无法在明知有另外的冬日战士将被激活时不赶赴九头蛇基地，也永远不会眼睁睁看着Tony在被人挑拨的暴走状态下杀掉他的挚友Bucky 。  
所以----  
尽管他确实将手机留给了Tony以备他有任何需要；尽管他一听说情况就立即带队回来参战；尽管他仍然不同意未罪先罚，仍然不认为先发制人是对的策略----上帝啊，奥创事件、索科维亚悲剧和九头蛇洞察计划的前车之鉴还不够说明什么吗？  
\----但那些现在都不重要了，唯有伤痛是真实的。

看着昏倒在地上的Tony Stark，内疚一点点从内部蚕食他，无声无息，永无休止。  
他是复仇者联盟的队长，理应承担失败的全部责任，尽管他也失去了一切，甚至连同他的一部分自我。

他不愿意去痛恨自己总是幸存的那一个。

“Pepper怀孕了，Tony可能会拥有一个小女孩。”他避开这个沉重的话题，转而说起真正的好消息，来自他们中唯一一个没有失去挚爱和家庭的人，他希望Natasha也能从中分享到Tony一家的喜悦。

“那很好。”Natasha艰难地吞咽着她的三明治，她的眼睛又红了：“那很好。”

Steve 站起来，将Natasha搂进怀里：“Come on ，Nat，你做的很好。”他摩挲着她的肩膀和手臂，尽力给她最大的支持和鼓励，学着她从前每次安慰自己的样子。“这一年来，只有你还在做这些，你是我们中最坚强的那个。”

正门的监控突然发出声音，打断了他们的拥抱，Natasha擦了擦眼睛，做了个手势，一张熟悉的脸出现在两人的面前监控器上。

“嘿！~有人在吗？是我，我是Scott Lang，我们之前在机场见过的，在德国！就是那个一会儿变小，一会儿又变得很巨大的那个，像奥特曼的那个，蚁人！你们记得我吗？能帮我开开门吗？我有事想和你们说！”那个熟悉的人大声的叫着，带着急切，身边还有一辆破旧的褐色面包车。

Steve 和Natasha不可思议地对视：“这是之前的监控录像吗？我明明记得统计的时候，Lang先生在missing的名单里……”

Natasha睁大眼睛，她也同时意识到了问题的奇异性：“不，监控是实时的，开门看看。”


	3. 蚁人的时间劫持计划和对tony和bruce的拜访

Steve和Natasha在镜头里面看到的不错，确实是Scott Lang。  
当他被放进屋里时，看起来十分焦急，表现为不停地来回踱步，手快要插进眼睛里。

“Scott，你还好吗?”Steve Rogers疑虑地问。

“好的，队长，好。”蚁人最后捂了一下脸，开始讲述。

“一年前，就在……灭霸那件事前，我正在一个叫做量子领域的地方。”  
提到灭霸这个名字对他来说还很不真实：“那是一个微观世界，你需要变得极度的小才能进去。Hope，她是我的……她曾是我的……”  
他艰难地选择着词汇，最终没有给那个名字下定义：“她本该是那个操作机器将我带回的人，但灭霸出现了，她和她的父母都变成了尘土……我被困在里面，直到今天。”

“很抱歉听到你被困那么久。”Natasha由衷地说。

“不！这正是我要说的重点。”

蚁人先生急切地说：“其实并不是那么久，对我来说，只有一个小时--量子领域和我们的世界并不相同，在里面，一切都难以预测……对不起，那是谁的三明治？我可以吃吗？”  
他朝Natasha吃剩一半的食物冲了过去：“抱歉，但我真快饿毙了……那个，你们知道我在说什么吧？量子物理什么的。”

Steve和Natasha抱着手臂看着他。

“呃……量子？普朗克？基本粒子？最小物质单位？……微观世界？”他看起来被三明治噎到了， Natasha把餐巾纸盒和咖啡一起递给他。

“微观世界的话，我倒曾经去过一个。”Steve Rogers说：“那是在1943年，和我的……我的Bucky。”他的眉心泛起褶皱，这下换成Natasha担忧地看着他了。  
“那是个原子世界，我和Bucky喝下了微观世界的药水，可以变小和变大，而他们的整个宇宙就只是一块不算大的石头。”**

“就是那样！”  
Scott指着Steve，明显变得振奋了：“队长，请原谅，我实在太高兴了！你知道，我本来一直怕你们觉得我是个疯子，把量子穿越当成胡说八道的！”  
他得到鼓励，开始疯狂地向外倒他的理论。  
“量子是比原子还要小的存在，基本上，我……我们要穿上量子制服，用调节器把自己缩小成亚原子级，再通过量子隧道。但我们现在不喝药水，我们有另一种配方叫皮姆粒子，它和量子隧道一样，是皮姆博士发明的，能改变原子间的相对距离，让我们变大变小--他超厉害不是吗？”

他加重了语气：“量子领域运作的机制和外部世界是不一样的--那有时间漩涡。我上次进去的时候，Janet博士还提醒我要注意避开乱流和水熊虫……顺便一提，Janet博士是Hope的妈妈，我们刚刚依靠量子纠缠，把她从量子领域救出来。  
以前，我们无法在量子领域实现定位和导航，只能不受控制地随波逐流。但是，我一直在想，如果可以呢？  
如果我们能想到办法去控制那些混乱，如果能有一种方法，让我们能在一个特定的时间点进入量子领域，再在另一个指定的时间点出来呢？  
比如，在灭霸还没有那样做之前？“

“所以，你是在说，像时间机器那样吗？”Steve询问他。

“不！当然不！”Scott立即否认：“不是那样虚幻的概念，它更像是一种，更像是……”他摇着头来回踱步，想要寻找一个听起来不那么科幻的比方，但明显失败了。

“好吧，是差不多，就是时间机器那回事。”  
他泄气地说，沮丧已经画在脸上了：“我知道这听起来十分疯狂，难以置信……”

“Scott，”Natasha耸了耸肩：“我刚和一个浣熊通过话，我们还有一个姑娘，能仅凭双手把宇宙飞船从外太空托回来，你觉得还有什么是疯狂的吗?”

“所以，我们该找谁？”Scott的眼睛又一次发亮了。

“我知道一个人。”Steve Rogers说。  
=====

他们的第一站是一个原木搭建的房屋, 占地宽广，面朝湖水，背倚山林，有供远眺的回廊和可遮雨的屋檐。

Natasha和Scott羡慕地四处张望。

踏着精心修整的小径，Steve Rogers带队走向树林中的一个背影，他的前复仇者队友Tony Stark正蹲在那里捣鼓一个不大的帐篷，旁边还散落着一些给小孩子打造的木制小桌和小椅子。

这是Tony的家，有充盈的爱和一个备受期待的小生命--它是完美的。

Steve自己对于家的概念并非如此完美--它大概更像某种奇怪的组合，包括疼痛和烧灼、食不果腹、等待母亲晚归、昏黄汽灯和一个棕发爱笑的少年--但后来这些都失去了，家在他心中也变成了一种更近似于敬畏的抽象概念。

但Tony不一样，他真的拥有一个美好的家。想到要把他从这样的世外桃源拉出来，即使明知是为了对的事，也不能让Steve的抱歉变得稍微少一点。

“等我一分钟，把这个恒温隔潮垫弄好。”Tony准确地在他们到达身边时回过头，目光略过Steve和Scott，仅仅对Natasha点了点头。他对前战友们的到来没有一丝一毫的惊讶，Steve确信，在他们甫一踏入这个看似古朴的田园半径1公里线的时候，全能的AI管家就已经把它们有几个人，几辆车，今天的生理指标和情绪状态都报告过了。

“所以，量子波动打破普朗克尺度，然后触发德式效应，是这样吧？”Tony将冰饮分给客人们，期间简略地听完了Scott的构想。

“我知道这听起来有点疯狂……”Scott很矛盾，一方面，他确信这位Stark先生确实是个行家，但另一方面，他无法欺骗自己说对方是感兴趣的。

“简而言之，一旦你进去，就回不来了。”Tony道。

“事实上，我回来了。”Scott指出。

“你的存活是场意外。”Stark不赞同地挥手做了总结：“那个可能性只有几十亿分之一，而你现在还想要更进一步，去做……你们叫它什么来着？”

“时空劫持。”Scott说，哦这个名字烂毙了：“我们会遵循一系列法则，比如，不改变过去，尽量不去影响过去的人的记忆……”

“当然，时空劫持。为什么我们之前没想到这个？”Tony露出了他标志性的不屑：“因为太可笑了？因为这根本是白日梦？不好意思，Scott，你明白我们的量子物理并非建立在《回到未来》这样的电影之上吧？”

“Tony，”Steve忍不住加入了谈话：“无限宝石在过去，如果我们真能回去，拿到它们……我们也可以打个响指，把所有人带回来。”

“……或者，让事情变得更糟糕。”Tony表达了完全相反的观点。

“我不认为会。”Steve坚持：“我们需要站出来再做点什么。”

“我们已经做过了，而这就是结局。”Tony反呛回去。“愿望再好，如果没有切实可行的方案去安全地执行，结果只能是一败涂地。而且我必须说，队长，像你这样的盲目乐观，我真是久违了。”

“这不是盲目乐观，Tony”Natasha跟进，和Steve站在一起。“这就是我们为什么在这里的原因。我们来找你，就是想要和你一起找到一个切实可行的方案----因为这个可能性值得一试，那些人值得我们再试一次。”

Scott也往前凑，试图与Tony Stark对视：“Stark先生，我知道你有很多顾虑，因为你的妻子还在，并且将有一个新生命，你没有失去什么人。  
但我失去了非常重要的人，我们都是，很多人都是。现在有一个机会能把他们带回来，所有人，而你却说你不愿意……”

“是的,我不愿意。”  
Tony说，他起身准备离开：“现在，我要去看看Pepper怎么样了。如果你们不聊这个，可以留下来吃午饭叙叙旧，不管怎样，我很高兴见到你们。”

Steve拦在了他面前。

“Tony，我明白，我也真心为你感到高兴。”他诚挚地说：“但这是我们的第二次机会,你甚至不用亲身涉险，只做技术支持就好。”

Tony犹豫了一下，最终还是绕过他离开。

“抱歉，队长，但这个家已经是我的第二次机会了，我不能再冒险，我做不到了。”

\----  
风景依旧很美，离开的时候却已经无人欣赏。

“所以，下一步该怎么办？我们需要技术支持，光凭我无法实现时空定位，我只是个该死的电子学家。”Scott愤懑地说：“God，他甚至都没打算看看量子隧道和皮姆粒子，就假定我说的一切基于科幻电影。”

“他害怕了。”Natasha叹了口气。

“他没做错什么，这是他的权力。”Steve说。

说到底，美国队长一生拼死捍卫的也正是这个----每个人都能听从自己的心，自由地做出选择，哪怕这选择不是他所乐见的，也不是对别人最有利的。

他率先回到车里：“走吧，还不到绝望的时候，我们还有一个聪明的大脑袋可以求助。”

“哦。”  
Natasha莞尔一笑，将精心编好的发辫拨到脑后。

“那真是很大的一个脑袋，或者说，两个？让我们去看看他的七个博士学位到底够不够用的吧。”

\--  
\----  
“请别客气，随便吃点什么。”  
Bruce Banner把一大大大盘鸡蛋推给蚁人Scott，绿色从领口处一路向上覆盖了整张脸，身体也像充气模型一样鼓胀起来。

“茄子！”  
秒变Hulk的他咧着嘴，厚而结实的绿色手掌小心地捏着孩子们的手机来了张自拍，还做了几个Hulk专用的握拳手势，逗得三个小家伙咯咯笑着跑开后才回头。

“也很高兴见到你，Hulk。”Steve说：“但我们今天有比较紧急的物理学问题向Bruce求助，也许你愿意换他回来吗?”

Hulk得意地笑起来，表情看起来也和个小孩子差不多：“队长，我就是Bruce。”

他又对着Natasha裂了咧嘴：“太阳下山了---Hulk喜欢。”

庞大的绿色小山急速缩小成正常人类，绿色变回肤色，Bruce Banner再次坐回他们面前，温文平静。

目睹了全程的Scott Lang发出惊叹，这一切都和他以前听说的绿巨人太不一样了：“抱歉，但你们两个这是怎么……？我有点困惑……”

“我理解，这是个令人困惑的世界。”Bruce笑着端起沙拉碗捧到Natasha面前。  
“别介意，只是开个小玩笑--事实上，我只是受够了失败。Hulk，我，我们都失败了，后来复仇者们也全军覆没，这打击促使我重新思考自己。”

“那不是你的错，Bruce，没有人会因此责备你。”Natasha说。

Banner摇头：“我会。  
这些年，我不敢面对自己的愤怒和恐惧，试图把hulk当成一种疾病去排除，当破坏产生之时，我和其它人一样，把它归罪于hulk，好像自己很无辜。  
但是，从来就只有一个Bruce Banner，愤怒的我和平时的我，只不过是两个分裂的人格---他们都是我，而我应该对两个人格所造成的一切负责，无论它是好的，还是坏的。”

他的表情看起来释然而解脱：“奇妙吗？当你突然想通的时候，毒药也可以是一种解药。  
当然，技术上，我在伽马实验室闭关了一整年，阶段性地接受伽马射线照射，所以才能实现分裂人格和体格的自由转换。”

“为你高兴，Bruce。”Steve Rogers说。  
他的战友是一个智慧而坦诚的人。  
其实不只是Bruce Banner，而是复仇者全体，他们的种种选择总是让Steve对人性之光充满希望。

“谢谢，队长。但是，你们说的这件事，通过时空旅行来逆转，拯救世界，这有点……超出我的专业领域了。”Bruce反转了语气，而Steve则从其中读到了意见的保留。

“不是拯救世界。”Steve说：“在我们没能阻止灭霸的响指之时，这件事就不能再称之为拯救世界了。”

他指着餐厅另一侧正面对面交谈的两个人，他们看起来正在进行带点生疏和尴尬的初次约会，虽然带着些灰色的表情。

“一年的时间过去了，这个时间不长不短。有些人还停留在伤痛里，也有人已经前进了，而这只是所有变化中最不核心的，最平静的生活一角。

还有政商界，那里一刻不停地运转，利益和权力早已被重新分配。  
带所有人回来，势必会带来新一次的权力交割和随之而来的混乱。  
它是否还是所有人共同的愿望?”

他看着Natasha，看着Scott：“在座的你我，包括以后我们要召集的战友们，都应该明确这一点。  
我们没有在拯救世界，这只是一个权衡后的私人选择。  
我们选择再次改变现状，同时背负起所引起的全部后果。”

他再次看向Bruce Banner：“就像你刚刚说的一样，好的，坏的，都是我们。”

Natasha抬起头，她的选择早就已经做好了。

“Bruce，是否超出专业领域，这件事我不了解，但你已经成功融合了自己，这在以前看起来也同样不可能，不是吗?”

Bruce Banner 笑了，他重新拿起了刀叉：“好吧，如果这不是简单再打个响指就能结束的，我需要多吃一点再开始。”

“所以，你同意加入了？”蚁人Scott问，他终于看到了希望，根本无法控制自己的喜悦。

”还没有。“Banner塞了一嘴的沙拉：”要先看看你的量子隧道和配方可不可行。“

”哦，我保证你会大吃一惊的。“Scott咧着嘴打赌说。


	4. 时间旅行，第一次测试

“好，时间旅行第一次试验，开始！”  
Bruce Banner站在蚁人带来的简易设备前指挥：“Scott，发动那个……厢型车。队长，准备好断路器，紧急发电机就位。”  
Steve朝他点头示意完成，Bruce松了口气，小声嘀咕：“非常好。要是断电了，我们的蚁人小家伙就要留在50年代了，那可谁都不想见到。”  
“他在开玩笑的。”Natasha一边按照Bruce给的指南对左半部分的仪器做最后的调试，一边不赞成地看了博士一眼：“你是在开玩笑的，对吧？”  
Banner也很无奈，只能靠近Natasha用更小的音量解释:“实话说，我也不知道，我们在谈论的可是时间旅行啊！要么这整个概念都是荒谬的笑话，要么就全部是可靠的。总之逻辑推演上，我已经尽力了。”  
“嘿，你们到底在说啥？！”Scott问，他恍惚中好像听到了什么。  
“没事！”Banner转过来对Scott打了个大拇指：“我们都搞定了！我送你回一周之前，你在那停留一小时左右，我们这里10秒就把你带回来，清楚了吗？”  
Steve也赶来和他们站在一起：“祝你好运，Scott，你能搞定的。”  
事实证明，Scott确实是个实在的队粉，这家伙听到来自Steve的鼓励，脸都泛红了：“你是对的，我能！美国队长……”  
伴随着一声电子音波，眼泛水汽的Scott Lang消失在亮起的厢型车前。

“倒计时开始！”  
量子隧道持续闪光，Bruce试探着推动组合操作指令，Nat和Steve同时屏气，在心中倒数计时。  
三、二、一！  
一个莫名眼熟的瘦小青年出现在车厢前，颤颤巍巍的:“嗨，guys，我……这感觉好像不太对……”  
Natasha感觉更不太对：“这是什么情况，他是谁?Bruce?是Scott吗？”  
Banner也有点慌，这和他想的可不太一样啊，哪里出了错?  
“对！我是Scott！”瘦小的青年在制服头盔里面看起来快哭了：“谁能……”  
话音未落，又是一声电子音，小Scott消失了，Banner博士从仪器底部站起来，紧张地看着隧道端口。  
五秒钟后，第二个Scott出现，带着老年人特有的面容和沙哑声线。  
“什么？Bruce？……啊我的背！我的背要断了！”  
Steve也冲过来：“Bruce，你能把Scott带回来吗？”  
Banner博士也已经非常慌张了，更别提Nat也正在边上发出“怎么搞的？！”“天啊”这样的惊叫，他额头都冒汗了。  
“等等，等等！伙计们，给我点空间！”他现在已经开始物理性地拍打显示屏了。  
又一声电子音，一个小Baby穿着量子制服出现在大家面前，圆脸，眼睛又黑又大，看起来迷茫又困惑。  
Steve和Natasha对视了一眼，这感觉就像烧灼和恐慌，无法置信，又束手无策。  
“这是一个婴儿。”Steve说。  
“对。”博士下意识地推动他的眼镜：“但也是Scott，而且他会长大的……Nat，当我说关电源的时候，立即拉下扳手！”  
上帝啊，Steve抿紧了嘴唇，退到一边,Bruce已经不自觉地变身为Hulk，现在正手忙脚乱地操纵仪器的手已经变成粗厚的绿，他不能再给他更多压力了。  
嘭！  
Hulk的拳头重重地砸到一起的启动键上，与之同时，电流声、机器轰鸣声全都消失了。Steve焦急地冲到厢式车前，那里的灯光都已经熄灭了。  
Come on， 如果失败，如果失败，天啊他无法想象这个，Come on。  
三秒，  
两秒，  
一秒。  
Scott熟悉的脸终于重新出现在他们的面前。  
“感谢上帝。”Natasha大大的松了口气，Bruce，或者说Hulk也一样，他张开双臂，满脸喜色，因为终于没搞出乱子而胜利地大叫：“成功！时间旅行！”  
Steve难以置信地看着他。  
“怎么？我觉得这就算非常成功了啊……”Hulk看起来都有点委屈了，身体也随之缩小成Bruce的样子：“说了不是我的专业领域的……”  
“发生了什么？”一身蓝色的星云和毛茸茸的浣熊火箭一起走进来，紧跟在后的是穿着最新装甲的战争机器罗迪：“哈，这不是正常尺寸的蚁人先生吗？你为什么这副样子？”  
“呃……说起来有点奇怪，但……有人好像尿在我制服裤子里了。”Scott支愣着两个手臂，像某种鸟类的翅膀，两条腿也尴尬地叉开：“是婴儿的我？老年的我，还是就是……现在的我？”  
“他是白痴吗？”星云把战争机器给问住了，这问题很难回答。  
“嘿，小声点。”浣熊火箭用手捂着嘴低声给星云解释：“地球人情感比较脆弱，我们要关爱他们。”

Steve叹息着出了门。  
*


End file.
